


VIXXmas2020

by Starlightowl99



Category: Kongbin (Twitch Streamer), VIXX
Genre: A little bit dark, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blood, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hongbin loves science, Humor, Implies kinks, Jaehwan can be dramatic, Leather, M/M, Magic, Masks, Masquerade Ball, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Sensitive Topic, Slice of Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Taekwoon is also kinda done, VIXXMas2020, Vampire Cha Hakyeon | N, Vampire Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Vampire Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Vampires, hongbin is so done, tragic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: I'm not a Christmas person.I'm a Grinch.So when @crazyjane13 came up with this on twitter i debated with myself for a bit if i really wanna write christmas stuff.Then i remembered that i almost did a challenge for myself for the SpookyVIXX and so i took this challenge and threw it into VIXXmas.This is gonna be vampire Taekwoon and his human boyfriend Hongbin going through christmas trouble.Yes, i totally wanna make this a 100% Leobin challenge, I'm sorry if others show up it will be only side couples and side characters.Oh and ofc they will show up don't worry, i can already see Hakyeon knocking annoyed inside my head agains the door to my brain yelling that he wants to be in my stories too. Where he is are the others so, yeah.However the focus, THE FOCUS is Leobin.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 19





	1. Say, what's in this drink?

**Author's Note:**

> Mulled wine is something very delicious and i love it.  
> Be careful with alcohol, owls, now your limits and don't drink it if you don't want. 
> 
> In this case mulled wine plays a funny little role.

“Hongbin?” Taekwoon sniffs at the cup standing next to the microwave in the kitchen of his boyfriend. He hasn’t turned Hongbin into a Ghoul yet nor has he turned him into a vampire. But the cup contains a suspicious red liquid, smelling slightly alcoholic with a hint of different spices. Taekwoon is sure he smells at least cinnamon and it reminds him of Hongbin, who often smells like cinnamon. One day Taekwoon had decided it was the most lovely smell he could ever get in his nose. 

Whatever is in the cup, it reminds him of the red wine his boyfriend drinks sometimes if he wants something different from Soju and similar stuff.  _ Hongbin is not drinking something with blood doesn’t he? This is something wine related isn’t it?  _ The vampire wonders because he is sure he doesn’t smell blood in it but it’s so deep red and the smell of alcohol is irritating his sensitive senses― a reason why he mostly avoided alcohol if possible. 

Vampires don't have a problem with alcohol, per se but the strong chemical smell is way more intense for them. It looks different from normal whine, the red is different so of course he is alert for a second. 

“Say, what’s in this drink?” he yells through the kitchen towards the living room and the small corridor, Hongbin has vanished a few seconds ago because he had to open up the door due to a food delivery that was ordered an hour ago and now arrived.    
  
“What?” Hongbin yells back but Taekwoon spares both of them another yell knowing the other is on his way back. He would have heared the door click shut even when he was human. The safety chain on the door is too loud when moving he doesn’t need his vampire hearing for this. 

Just like this Hongbin is back in the kitchen with his food order.    
  
“Oh the cup, yes can you please put it in the microwave and heat it up on high medium for around 3 minutes, Thank you,” and then he goes on searching for a fitting bowl to put the noodles in.    
  
Following the order the vampire puts the cup in, programs the microwave and then immediately takes his leave out of the kitchen but not without mumbling how much he hates that human technology, how annoying the noise is and that it’s way too loud giving him a headache. Hongbin gives him an amused snort every time he hears the vampire speak like an old grandpa.    
  
Well Taekwoon is old, very old but he looks only a few years older than Hongbin and he behaves human enough that the real human way too often forgets that Taekwoon is not human at all. Like a cat, Taekwoon hates the microwave like hell. He had explained it to Hongbin in the most scientific way he could knowing it makes it way easier for him to follow. 

The noise sounds harmless for a human but for a vampire it is way louder and on a longer period hearing it Taekwoon gets a horrible headache. “It’s kinda similar to the high peep you can get in your ears, just that it is a deeper sound, but that doesn’t make it less annoying and painful. Maybe more like the sound a wasp makes,” he once explained “and it is way more louder.”

After quite some time denying the supernatural, Hongbin finally accepted his nature and Taekwoon tries his best to explain everything as logical as he can to make it easier for his scientific freak of a boyfriend. 

  
  
  


A few minutes later Hongbin sat on the couch in the living room together with his vampire boyfriend, his dinner and the cup with the suspicious red liquid Taekwoon still had no answer too.

“Say, what’s that?” Taekwoon asks even more bluntly this time, head gesturing slightly towards the cup on the small table next to their couch. Right now he is too lazy to even move a finger. It smells different, now that it is hot. Watching the soft steamy waves coming from the warm red liquid inside. He had made himself comfortable, leaning against one arm of the dark coloured couch while watching his boyfriend eating his dinner. 

“Mullet wine,” Hongbin says while biting into a piece of chicken and looking wondering at the vampire. As soon as he gulped down he went on, “Don’t you now know what it is?”

Taekwoon shakes his head and he is confused about his boyfriends tone, as if he just had told Hongbin something incredible stupid. 

“You live for so long now but you have no idea about small and normal things like mulled wine,” again Hongbin snorts amused, licking over his lips to clean them from the sauce. Unconsciously, Taekwoons eyes follow Hongbins tongue and the small little gesture seems to be a signal for his hunger to awaken from it’s slumber, crawling slowly to the surface. 

  
“I don’t have an interest in wine and all that alcoholic stuff you know that,” Taekwoon defends himself and the slightly mocking hum he gets from his boyfriend really annoys him pretty much. He even dislikes drinking blood that contains alcohol and in the past days long before Hongbin he only fed from drunk people as an absolute final solution. “Also I clearly know enough to stay alive and to understand the world working. After all I survived till now and you better be quiet. You don’t even know about the basic supernatural knowledge.”

Knowing very well what to do and to say to make his boyfriend snapping or angry, Hongbin doesn’t really try to avoid it, no from time to time he loves to rub it under the vampire’s nose that he doesn’t know basic simple human stuff, after living for so long. Taekwoon falls into the trap pretty often and he mostly notices it too late, mostly sulking after and sometimes even pouting, which he tries to avoid because Hongbin will tease him even more about it then. 

The “supernatural basic knowledge” was Taekwoons last argument to beat Hongbin, which the latter mostly shrugged off, not impressed at all. 

  
  


“It’s blood free, is it?”   
  
The question came out of nothing and Hongbin thinks he is choking on his mouth full of noodles, coughing part of them back into the bowl and gulping part of them down.    
  
“Excuse me- What?” he gaps, voice going high as he blinks rapidly at his boyfriend.    
  
“I was wondering if the drink contains a little bit of blood because it is so deep red…” Taekwoon mumbles, looking away, a little bit ashamed of his own question now because he surely would have smelled the blood at least now that the liquid is hot and the alcohol is only a very little hint in the air. He is concerned, damn it!

  
Hongbin chuckles, still not believing what he heared right now.    
  
“Gosh, no,” he puts the bowl with the noodles on the table to take the cup. Taking a slow sip and testing the temperature. A satisfied hum leaves Hongbins lips when the tastes flood his tongue. “Mulled wine is wine you can heat up, it contains some spices, that can differ from brand to brand,” he takes another sip and another, licking his lips clean again. 

This time he notices the hungry look in his boyfriends eyes and with another last sip from the cup he directly stares into Taekwoons eyes. Not letting his boyfriend escape while licking over his lips once again. Smiling like the tease he is. 

“It’s around Christmas time, Taekwoonie,” Hongbin teases his boyfriend, “around that time they always sell it. I’m rarely in a Christmas mood but i was in the mood for mulled wine so i bought it.” 

“Oh it’s that time of the year already? Christmas is lovely, it’s fascinating to watch how it developed and what you humans do with traditions, how you deal with feelings around that time, how you treat each other.”    
  
“Taekwoon it is December and no, I don't get what’s so special about Christmas, really.It’s not that of a special time, just a month people are even more busy than usual and spend more money as usual.”    
  
The vampire let out a deep sigh, “I don’t really care that much about months and days anymore, Hongbinnie. I’m just happy for every day at your side.”   
  
Hongbins cheeks get red in under a second and it annoys him that he can’t even blame the mulled wine for it, he drank too less to get red cheeks. So he cringes carefully with the bowl in his hands. “Stop it you cheesy bat,” he mumbles, filling his mouth with another potion of noodles while staring embarrassed at the rest of them in the bowl.    
  
“That liquid gives your lips a nice little red colour you know?” Taekwoon fires back and he smiles watching Hongbins face moving deeper into the bowl. He wonders how much fun an evening can be when his lovely boyfriend drinks more of that mullet wine stuff. It’s containing alcohol after all.

  
  
  
Once finished with his dinner, Hongbin tries one more time to pay his boyfriend back, taking a little bit longer than before while taking some more gulps from the now very drinkable liquid without burning his tongue. Making sure the wine completely stained his lips. It was his plan to slowly lick all over them, taking his time to remove the sticky wine. What he was not prepared for, was his boyfriend moving so fast he didn’t witness at all. Holding his face firmly in place with one hand, staring at his red stained lips and mumbling “Such a wonderful lovely colour,” into his face in the most seductive voice ever. 

His brain stopped working when it was not his tongue licking the wine away but Taekwoons and he was very glad for the vampire reflexes because he was sure he let the cup slip through his hands; in the next second it was on the table instead of being broken on the floor together with the wine staining it. 

  
  


There was no excuse for any of his further reactions he could blame on the mulled wine. 


	2. Be good, for goodess' sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small dress up for a vampire masquerade ball, a little introduction of other characters and just the slice of life this whole challenge will be.

Surely, from all the things happening in his life since he met Taekwoon, a masquerade ball held in a vampire mansion was the last one he thought he would be part of. But here he is, standing together with Taekwoon in the guestroom of Hakyeons big mansion. He did not question why his boyfriend refused to enter the house like a normal person, instead jumping onto the first floor where he opened a window. Although he has a feeling he knows why.    
  
“I texted Hakyeon and he told me he leaves it open for us,” Taekwoon explained while putting Hongbin down who immediately made sure all the creases showing in the fabric of his suit would vanish. Stroking them out with quick moves. “If we enter through the front entrance the attention will be on us from the time we set a step into the house and I would love to avoid that. Like this we just can smuggle ourselves between the guests.”   
  
Taekwoon closed the window while he talked, making sure his suit also sits in place as same as his mask. Hongbin shows him an amused smile, saying nothing just biting down the comment laying heavy on his tongue. When the vampire glares at him, he sighs and holds his hands up, showing his defeat. “I promised, no brat tonight, only your handsome and sexy boyfriend.”   
  
The vampire rolls his eyes at the teasing tone in Hongbins voice. “Let’s get over with it,” he mumbles and Hongbin is at his side immediately, hooking his arm with Taekwoons, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips. 

“I’m with you so it can’t be that bad,” he whispers, “You worry too much. I don’t think anyone here is out to harm me and risking your wrath.” He places another kiss on Taekwoons lips just a short one and the answer he gets is a deep and relaxed hum. “Also I fear we will be the center of attention for quite a while even when we try not to be. After all, you show up with a boyfriend.” In the end he can’t hold back his comment about how useless this jumping action was.    
  
Taekwoon snorts, “Get ready for the most annoying questions this evening. Which would be, why hasn’t Taekwoon claimed you yet, would you mind polyamory and sure you want to be bound to him? Last question will contain a bunch of nicknames to make you blush and also the hint of changing the partner. Luckily I know you will rather die through cringing instead of being a flirt.”   
  
A laugh echoes through the sleeping room and it is loud enough that Taekwoon knows Hakyeon surely has heared them because Taekwoon can feel his presence pretty close to them. Curious but still giving them space, Taekwoon can’t help but smile at the little gesture of comfort his best friend shows him. After all, he loves Hakyeon pretty much because of reasons like this.    
  
“Let’s go downstairs,” he nods towards the door.    
  
“Lead the way,” Hongbin whispers and smiles.

  
  
  
  
  


\---   
  


Taekwoon got invited by his best friend again like every year and he had asked Hongbin if he wished to go. As Hongbin asked for more information it turned out the ball would be the following night already and Taekwoon hadn't asked earlier not even knowing for himself if he surely wanted to go.    
  
Every year at the beginning of December the ball took place. 

  
Turned out as neutral-positive Taekwoon was about Christmas, he had some vampire friends who loved it and went all out during that season. First he found it quite hilarious that vampires celebrate Christmas but thinking about it, once vampires were humans, so of course some of them loved christmas. Christmas is not something that only exists for a few years. Hongbin is not that much interested in history nor is he interested that much in Christmas but he loves interesting and random facts. Studying a bit about the season and traditions he found out that the way humans celebrate Christmas nowadays is actually a stolen and changed tradition by the christians. 

His boyfriend's best friend, Hakyeon, loves celebrating in general but the christmas season seemed to be his most treasured time of the year, at least that’s what Taekwoon told him. 

The thing is that Hongbin never met any of Taekwoons friends. His vampire boyfriend made very sure to keep his vampire friends away from him. Only hours before the ball he learned a bit about that mysterious best friend and the main message he got was: “I never introduced you because first you weren’t ready and second he and my other friend can be a god damn fucking tease, not so easily accepting that it is a No if it comes to what belongs to me” to quote Taekwoon.

_ What belongs to him?  _ Hongbin had thought in that moment but didn’t ask out loud, coming to the quick conclusion he should sort his own feelings first before asking anything that touches that topic. He loves Taekwoon deeply and the realisation scares him but even scarier is how intense and deep some vampire stuff seemed to be. Like that claiming that Taekwoon once tried to explain.

However, Taekwoon hates crowded places. He only went there for a short visit to get a small dose of Jaehwan and to not disappoint Hakyeon, who would be sad after all if he wouldn’t show up. The event was the reason Taekwoon never had much time on the first December weekend, something Hongbin never questioned because he trusted the other so much. 

Never searching for much contact with others, his small little group of friends― though Hongbin is not sure how deep their friendship is having his boyfriend barely talking about his friends― seemed to be enough for him. Still they ended up meeting Hongbins human friends, Wonshik and Sanghyuk if going out.    
  
Seems that Hakyeon is a very dangerous vampire in many ways and it scares Hongbin, the thought of a vampire that is not fucking off when Taekwoon tells him so. Though he noticed how much Taekwoon would love to finally show off his relationship officially in front of his friends. 

Good working relationships mean sacrifices, he remembers and so he sacrificed his feeling of being always safe and protected by his vampire boyfriend, telling Taekwoon to say yes, to the invitation. Which surprised the vampire, about to refuse but the look Hongbin gave him made him shut up and he replied to Hakyeons message with a “Yes, both coming,” not bothering to type more information. 

“Hakyeon looks forward to finally getting to know you,” Taekwoon reads the message from his phone before he puts it away, “and i hate that already.” He consequently ignored other incoming messages after he read the first answer.   
  


Hongbin decided that the best way to brighten up Taekwoons mood right now in this moment was a lovely kiss. 

They were short on time so there was no way they could go on a shopping trip to find Hongbin new fine closes, luckily the younger owned two black suits. While searching for anything else that could be useful in Hongbins wardrobe, Taekwoon was about to grow frustrated.

“Pack some stuff, we will go to my place for the finish. You get to try some clothes that don’t fit me anymore,” he closed the wardrobe, turning around to Hongbin who has an eyebrow arched, smiling amused. “I also still have some of my older masks at home you can borrow.”   
  
“Wait,” Hongbins smile turned into an confused grimace, “Mask?” Suddenly the whole event went into something kinky from zero to hundred.    
  
“It’s a masquerade ball, Hongbin.”   
  
“Oh!”   
  
Taekwoon sighs, “Yes, Oh, indeed.”   
  


  
Only one hour later they arrived at Taekwoons place, a nice little house Hongbin loves a lot, settled more outside of town. They found a nice dark green satin shirt that fit him way too well and Taekwoon already hated how incredibly hot Hongbin looked in it, how sexy the vibes came off. It was then when the vampire realised how hard the evening would be for him. Not only keeping Hongbin safe from his friends but even more safe from other vampires. The fact he had not put any claim on Hongbin yet― they only had scratched on the surface of that topic― and with that not marking his ‘territory’ would not help him at all. 

Of course Hongbin would not be the only human, but he is his human. 

While they searched for a fitting mask, Hongbin asked questions about what he thought would be important enough to know when going there and Taekwoon tried his best to give his boyfriend all the answers he needed. 

  
  


It was quite a murmur that went through the vampire society when it got leaked that he found a human and even decided that this human will be his. He never had told Hongbin his status in the vampire world but Hongbin knew Taekwoon’s place in the undead society was quite important. Taekwoon was rich after all and whenever a vampire had crossed their path― which was not often but it happened and now that he looked closer with the knowledge he possessed of course he noticed them more― they were suspicious, too polite and nice. 

  
  
  


Hongbin dressing up like this probably never happened and looking at the finished result Taekwoon knows that he loves what he sees but he prefers to see it for him alone. Maybe he is a little bit possessive but with his friends, who he knows sometimes share humans between each other, this was natural behavior. 

He had made sure it would not be too much, however Hongbin looked incredibly stunning as he stood before him in that simple black suit with a dark green shirt underneath. Two buttons opened and for Taekwoon it was a button too much, however who was he to forbid Hongbin how to dress? On the inside he sighed while fighting his own hunter self to not pin his boyfriend down against the next mattress right here and now-

Shortly said Taekwoon was about to cancel preparing for the ball and do other things with Hongbin, dressed like this.

_ Enough _ , Taekwoon decided, banning all those thoughts instead looking mesmerized at Hongbin who went all out and also put his final make up and the mask on. They even found a dark green mask to match the colour of the shirt. 

“You look forbidden,” he murmurs, still taking in the picture of his sexy boyfriend, eliciting a chuckle from Hongbin. “I shouldn’t let you go there like this tomorrow.”   
  
“I thought, after you finally decided you show me off, I should at least give them all something to show and to get jealous about,” Hongbin muses. He moved until standing in front of Taekwoon now, smiling at his boyfriend who slightly mirrored his smile. 

“There is only one thing I want you to promise me for that night,” Taekwoon said in a pretty serious voice that doesn’t match the smile so Hongbin paid attention. “Be good for goodness' sake and don’t tease or be a brat tonight. I know many who will love this behaviour too much,” Taekwoon pulls him closer by his hips and Hongbins breath hitches while he grabs for Taekwoons shoulders to find something to hold onto. “I hate alone the thought of having them near you, you are mine,” Taekwoon ended his statement with a low growl and it makes Hongbins heart dance and his whole body shivers. 

“Promise me,” Taekwoon stares into his eyes with those intense orange iris and Hongbin is lost without any magic used. “Promise me please,” not blinking once, afraid to miss even the glimpse of a second from the dance of those small flames in Taekwoons iris.

“I promise you,” Hongbin had whispered, leaning in for a long and deep kiss.

Taekwoon moved them both, dancing a little bit with Hongbin, until the latter finds himself hitting the mattress and he smiles into the next kiss.    
  
“If you don’t mind, I would love to help you to undress,” Taekwoon murmurs against his boyfriend's lips during a small break from their sweet kisses they shared.    
  
“Gladly,” Hongbin answers, sliding his fingers into the soft hair before their lips meet again starting another round of kisses, who all of sudden lost all their sweetness. 


	3. Under the mistletoe last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THAT FLUFF OMG *cringes*

Hongbin woke up with a headache and a groan escaping him while he turned around to search for the other body in bed. With still closed eyes he groped around the space until his hands found some cold skin. Normally Taekwoon would warm his body up for Hongbin but it seems that the vampire is still knocked out. 

Yesterday night Hongbin learned that vampires can get drunk; it just needs an enormous amount and very high concentrated alcohol. Being not a bad drinker he managed to survive the first few hours but after some time and many many cheers later he found himself also pretty drunk.    
  
Good thing Taekwoon was able to take care of him even being drunk himself, which Hongbin never saw before and a drunk Taekwoon, he found out, is incredibly cuddly and sweet.    
There were many things he found out for the first time this night and a drunk vampires were one of those experiences. 

Snuggling into his boyfriend he was glad for the cold skin as he rested his forehead against Taekwoons naked chest. Always only sleeping with boxers, such a tease of a boyfriend he has. Didn’t take him long to adapt this habit himself, giving Taekwoon a hard time in the beginning in every means.    
  
Funny that he has to think about those times now.

  
  
The bedroom was not completely surrounded by darkness, Taekwoon always left a tiny little space of his curtains open so the sun or the moon could sneak in. How many times he was awake at night, admiring a sleeping angel next to him.    
  
Something he had told Hongbin once and he thought the cringe coming over his boyfriend really would kill him this time.    
  
He felt contact and he grunted but automatically let his hands reach out to slide around Hongbins waist, pulling him close and Hongbin let out a sound between a hum and a grunt. 

They lay there for at least another hour then Hongbin decided it is time to wake up and he nuzzles along Taekwoons collarbone that is a little bit illuminated by weak sunlight coming through the small spot between curtains and windows. 

“I’m awake,” Taekwoon mumbles weakly. “I will never go to Hakyeons parties again.”

“Agreed,” Hongbin mumbles, trying to ignore the headache and thinking about last night. “I remember i was drunk enough to lose control and i did something stupid but i forgot what it was,” he almost whines.

Taekwoon is suddenly more awake, recalling the memories from the night of the ball and using the weak state Hongbin is in as an excuse to be extra cuddly. “You wanted me to claim you yesterday night, kissing me in front of everyone under the damn mistletoe Hakyeon set up as a trap. But you were drunk so I refused.”

“I did what? In front of everyone?” he suddenly was completely awake, staring at his boyfriend in shock. “Oh my god there goes my reputation,” Hongbin groans while facepalming himself, not caring about his slight headache and hoping the ground will open to swallow him and the bed with Taekwoon at once.    
  


Alcohol makes you speak the truth, people say and Hongbin is still in shock about how bluntly he must have been.

“May i quote you: If it need a fucking claim from you to show them they can fuck of so do it! You tried your best to whisper it but you were drunk and you forget about our hearing.” Taekwoon yawns, still drugged with sleep. “And because we stood under a fucking mistletoe, that Jaehwan hold above us in that moment you left a salty comment about fucking traditions and pulled me in for a kiss.”    
  
That memory was, recalling it actually pretty funny at least for Taekwoon. “You acted so much out of your normal self that I was too surprised to stop you.” 

Hongbin is dead silent and Taekwoon is not sure if it was a good idea that he had told the truth. 

“Don’t worry despite Hakyeon and Jaehwan everyone else will never speak about it and forget about it soon. It won’t take long and both are so normal and boring to them that they will talk about something else. In a few years nobody remembers anymore.”   
  
Hongbin who moved a bit so he was properly face to face, stared at his boyfriend in slight horror. “In a few years? God damn Taekwoon I made a fool out of myself for the rest of my poor human life!” and he whines like a little puppy in despair. 

Here was the drama side, Taekwoon snorted at the comment, however Hongbins drama side was always pretty amusing and right now he clearly found it funny how his boyfriend was about to make this little accident the main drama of a show.    
  
“You worry too much, there happened way more interesting stuff at the party after your little outburst of feelings,” the vampire mumbles into the big pillow, pulling Hongbin close to him again because of the warmth. If Hongbin would ever decide to walk forever with him he would miss the heath from the human body but it would be a worthy sacrifice. He could feel the breath ghosting over his chest, warming up the cold skin on the surface and it made him a little bit shiver.    
  
He also realised he should warm his body up to make it more comfortable for Hongbin and as he did he could feel him snuggling even more close. Hongbin isn’t a softie and unfortunately really shows his soft side very rarely so moments like this, Taekwoon treasures the most. 

Again it was silent for a few minutes before Taekwoon could hear Hongbin mumbling against his chest, “Actually some stares yesterday and some comments… they annoyed me so i guess i wanted to rub into their faces that I’m yours and they can fuck off. Unfortunately i was pretty drunk, damn it.”

  
Taekwoon felt the need to explain himself and guilt from the teasing before bringing him back being all serious. “Hongbin that’s not- It- You’re not an item I wanna show around, not an achievement I need to present to show off. Claiming means much more, means much more to me-” The vampire stops himself before saying something that could risk to bring real trouble into their relationship.

Being together for so long, they never had talked about much vampire stuff due to Hongbins denying and as they started Taekwoon did not think it was necessary to speak about claiming not even to think about turning. Yet Hongbin had started to ask about those things more and more. 

To his surprise he finds Hongbin interlacing their fingers and he wonders what has gotten into his boyfriend acting so out of his normal self.   
  
Hongbin moves slowly while bringing the rest of his body on top of Taekwoon, staring into his boyfriends beautiful brown eyes, the colour they have when magic is not colouring them in burning fire. 

  
“Do you know how much i love you?”   
  
The vampire is sure he is still dreaming because Hongbin would never ask such a simple question in real life. Hongbins shows his love with affections but does not put them into words.    
  
“Binnie, what-”   
  
“Taekwoon, snap out of it, I won’t repeat myself.”

Well that is more the Hongbin he knows, Taekwoon thinks but can only give a weak nod while blinking rapidly at his boyfriend. 

  
“Are you aware?” He implies the same question once again and Taekwoon’s eyes go wide, pupils are shifting, he is lost for words and can only stare at his boyfriend who caught him totally off guard. His lips are trembling and he is not able to speak. Hongbin gives him such a warm smile and knowing, he is sure his heart just melted.    
  
“You silly stupid vampire. Do you really think I wouldn't ask you about all of that stuff, if I wasn't a hundred percent sure i want to be yours forever?” Hongbin squeezed their fingers, placing a soft kiss on the place he made sure he could reach perfectly without further movement; Taekwoons pale pinkish lips. 

“Taekwoon, one day, promise me, you will make me yours,” he whispers but in the dead silence of the room it sounded like thunder in the vampire's ears.   
  
The next minute, Hongbin found himself pressed against the half naked body of his boyfriend. Covered with their big blanket Taekwoon pulls over their bodies in the same movement. The vampire has his face buried between Hongbins neck and his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his love’s skin and blood.    
  
Then after a few seconds Hongbin can feel something wet trailing down next to his collarbone but he is sure there was no pain and with that no bite. Could it be…   
  
“Taekwoonie,” Hongbin speaks softly, reaching out with his free hand to let his fingers vanish between dark strands of hair. “Are you crying?”    
  
The none answer from Taekwoon is answer enough and Hongbin, who never saw Taekwoon crying before, keeps his mouth shut and bans his scientific curiosity from his brain for the next few minutes. He had shown Taekwoon a moment of his vulnerability and the vampire proved to him he is worth Hongbins love and trust. 

There is silence for a long time and nothing risks disturbing the two loving hearts in this moment. 

“I will,” Taekwoon whispers into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, “I will one day when you are really ready, I promise you.”   
  
“When I’m ready,” Hongbin whispers. “I will know and i will tell you.”

  
  


  
  



	4. It'll be lonely this Christmas (TW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning because of suicidal thoughts!

Taekwoon is always caring about Hongbin but around the Christmas season he is more aware of his boyfriend than the rest of the year. The closer Christmas gets, the moodier his boyfriend can be but Taekwoon is gentle and soft, always able to show Hongbin that he is there for him and how it is ok to fall.    
  
On days like this Taekwoon often remembers that all the happiness they build and enjoy together is their hard work, they can be proud of. That their relationship is special and when Hongbin told him he wants to be his one day― he is more than aware of the real implication Hongbin had put into that sentence that one night and it scares him as much as he is excited and waiting for their love to enter eternity― he was reminded about the value of life again.    
  
Because when they first met, on a dark winter night shortly before Christmas evening, Hongbin was about to end his life.    
  
  


\-------

  
  
  


Taekwoon was not hungry, so there was no need to go on a hunt― especially since he prefered getting his blood from feeders and picky as he was and as his social rank allowed him, he only took blood from well paid ones were he was sure they are very well taken care off.    
  
The hunt never looked appealing for him and in his head he always compared it to the brutal hunt, some humans do with helpless animals only to enjoy some fun and get their adrenalin shot. He refused to be on the same level as those bastards.    
  
Stars glitter in the sky like someone had blown glitter over dark paper, the night was clear and it must be very cold for humans. He pitied those who were forced to sleep outside.    
  
Despite the reason he did not need to hunt to satisfy his hunger the night called him out and he did not question it, no Taekwoon lived long enough that to know the night always calls out for a reason.    
  
So he followed her sweet and lovely call.    
  


  
  


Not a single small little snowflake disturbed the picture of pure beauty he found while looking up from time to time as he wandered around the empty streets. Every sane human is at home at these hours, not just because it can be dangerous― and the dangers aren’t only vampires at this time― no also because it was freezing.    
  
As a vampire he didn’t care, he could stand there naked it would mean nothing for him. But it would be very troublesome if he got seen like this and to a certain point he loves fashion so he owns some nice long thick winter coats. For this walk tonight he went with his favorite― all black like the rest of his outfit. 

He wandered around, without any plan and no goal until he found himself standing in the middle of a bridge. Taekwoon walks in silence, so the figure sitting there at the balustrade did not hear him.    
  


  
“Please reconsider what you are doing,” he speaks with his softest voice, “life is a valuable gift.”   
  
The figure sitting on the balustrade moves his head up, staring into the dark of the night. “I don’t need philosophic talks about life from strangers. Leave me alone and farewell.”    
  
Taekwoon is surprised about that quite cold and kind of rational answer, yet he wondered what he was waiting for? An emotional breakdown from the human maybe? But what does he know about the inside of suicidal people.   
  
She had called him out tonight for unknown motives and he followed without a doubt that she knew what would be there for him. Taekwoon is no one to believe in soulbounds and hearts bound by fate, despite all the magic he is aware of however, there is no spirit more free than someone’s soul. 

“It’s not philosophy, it’s the truth and I am allowed to judge said truth.”   
  
The young man turns his head, looking towards him and he stares into eyes being on fire, burning like dying stars out there in the dark unforgiving cold night.   
  
“You have weird contacts.”   
  
“I don’t wear contacts, those are my eyes. I am a vampire.”   
  
  


  
From all the reactions to get a chuckle turning into a laugh surely was the weirdest one, Taekwoon though but he takes a change at the less tense atmosphere, moving slowly towards the younger.    
  
To his surprise the younger seems to wait for him, allowing him to even come near enough to stand almost next to him.    
  
Well, Taekwoon stayed behind the balustrade.    
  
“You are such a weird one, vampires don’t exist.”   
  
“Excuse me, I’m staying right here and I’m very aware of my existence,” Taekwoon gives away a slight smile. 

The man shakes his head, “Nice try but really, Vampires and other supernatural are not real, they are a myth. I accept your strong gothic vibes however.”    
  
“Do I need to bite you to prove you?”   
  
“I am aware that some of you guys are very deep into the vampire stuff so a bite proves nothing.”   
  
Taekwoon is more than amused and he is sure that he was called out for this young lost human. 

  
  
A little breeze rides through the night, brushing their faces and suddenly a very sweet and spicy but flowery smell hits Taekwoons nose. A beautiful smell, something he would love to keep alive.    
  


“What’s your name,” and because the younger gives him a wary look, Taekwoon is quick to add “I’m Taekwoon.”   
  
“Hongbin.”   
  
It’s just a faint whisper but Taekwoon heared the melody in the name and he loves it. 

“Why do you wish to give your gift away?”   
  
For a while there was silence and nobody spoke but Hongbin also didn’t make any signs to finally jump.   
  
“It shouldn’t concern you,” Hongbin stares back into the empty dark in front of him. The area around the river seemed to consume every light that illuminated the rest of it in a slight cold layer.    
  
Taekwoon hums staring right into the dark night like Hongbin, when he notices a small movement in the corner of his eyes, turning his head slightly he takes in the whole picture, noticing that Hongbin doesn’t really wear fitting clothes for a cold night like this. The human body was shivering violently, muscles trying their hardest to fight the cold.    
  
In the next second Hongbin finds himself wrapped in the coat of a stranger with so much gentleness he is about to cry. Just in case his voice would be a traitor he keeps silent and when Taekwoon very gently puts his arms around him, warming him from behind he even closes his eyes with much more force than needed, only to make sure the tears can’t escape.    
  


It would be so embarrassing to cry in front of a stranger.    
  
“Isn’t it Christmas soon? Don’t you have friends and family who wait for you?” Taekwoon knows those questions are risky but now that he has Hongbin secured in his arms, the younger isn’t able to jump anymore.    
  
For a while Taekwoon hears nothing, just the big river running slowly underneath them, the humming from moths flies against street lights and the far flapping from a bird’s wings, probably an owl hunting.    
  
And then there is the beautiful sound of a heartbeat right in front of him and it is a wonderful serenade in the vampires ears.    
  
Then out of nothing there is a small broken whisper and Taekwoon is glad he could catch it perfectly due to his sensitive hearing.    
  
“It’ll be lonely this Christmas for me.”

  
  
  


Taekwoon can’t help it but to bring his body closer, hold Hongbin stronger and wrap him up completely in his coat. “I will lift you up now, don’t get startled,” he speaks, still soft but with a certain determination in his words and he doesn’t wait for an answer, he just lifts Hongbin up as if he weighs nothing.   
  
Hongbin blinks and finds himself sitting on a nearby bench, still in the strong arms of Taekwoon― his mysterious gentle stranger.    
  
“If you allow me, I won’t let you alone this Christmas,” Taekwoon speaks and he surprises himself, not being a person who cares that much about Christmas but also not hating it. With gentle force he guides Hongbin to lay down, making sure his head rests in his lap. Staring down at him still with the same fire in his eyes.    
  
He pets the dark brown hair, chomping through it gracefully. “Would you please accompany me for Christmas?”    
  
Hongbin is lost in that fire of the weird contact lenses that seem so… real, finding himself being fascinated and afraid but what does he have to lose? A life? Jokes on that.    
  


He wants to trust Taekwoon, the man who seemed more like an angel of death but with the voice of heavens and soft cotton clouds.    
  
But how to tell Taekwoon that he has no place to go in this city and that his grandparents live further away than he wishes, being their only constant in life now after that tragic accident who ripped away anyone else he truly loved?   
  
“Do you need a place tonight?”   
  
Hongbins breath hitches and he wonders what gave him away. He says nothing but he lets it happen again, Taekwoon lifts him up and like a toddler he finds himself snuggling closer to the body who is surprisingly warm for only wearing a thin knitted pullover. 

And damn his weak eyelids letting a few tears escape. 

  
“I’m sorry, you should take your coat-”   
  
“Keep it on,” Taekwoon interrupts him while he holds him bridal style as if he weighs nothing. “Maybe close your eyes, I will move very fast to get us home and it could hurt your eyes.”   
  
  
  
The next time Hongbin opened his eyes he stood in front of a small but beautiful little house, a garden surrounding them.    
  
Taekwoon opens the front door, holding out his hand to him.    
  
“Come, I promise I won't hurt you or do any other strange things,” he gives Hongbin a reassuring smile and Hongbin without further thinking takes the hand.    
  
“I know,” he whispers, following Taekwoon inside. 


	5. Last Christmas i gave you my heart (gosh how much i hate this song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I despise that song so much you have no idea!

Sometimes Taekwoon wondered if the human hearing is really as bad as vampires thought.    
Hongbin has incredible hearing when it comes to certain circumstances and Taekwoon noticed over their time they were together that every year on christmas Hongbin was an excellent listener.

To music.   
  
  
And yes, Taekwoon found himself enjoying the little scenes connected with Christmas songs every year again. Maybe he even used the fact of Hongbins despise for one song especially to tease him for it every year at least for once.   
  
  
  


They had a nice night before. Taekwoon may not be able to stop his hunger with human food but he still could eat it. Not that it tasted much but it also wasn’t like he ate dirt and so sometimes he ate dinner with Hongbin only to feed for real from his boyfriend afterwards. They took a bath together and Taekwoon let Hongbins sassy comments on the candles in the bathroom slip without getting him back. He had other plans after all for the night. 

After all he knows how Hongbin secretly loves his boyfriends slightly romantic side and Taekwoon simply shut Hongbin up with kisses.   
  
They enjoyed the warmth of the water, the smell of spices in the air coming from the candles who were a gift from Hakyeon. The other vampire found a loving Hobby in candle making and now every few weeks the couple found himself with a few new candles to test them before Hakyeon decided to sell them in his online store.    
  
Even if it was Christmas season and people should get quieter and calmer, both found themselves quite busy. Hongbin streamed a lot and with that they had some nights to sacrifice but Taekwoon knows how much his boyfriend loves what he does and Hongbin earned surprisingly much money with it.    
  
Taekwoon did what he had to do and roamed around doing vampire politics and other stuff Hongbin doesn’t care a single bit about.    
  
So after almost two weeks of not having much of each other, it was clear for both of them they truly needed some time together which led to some nice dinner, a nice bath and after that Taekwoon made sure to spoil Hongbin in bed as much as he could. 

There were no complaints.

  
  
  


Taekwoon woke up around nine o’clock, sitting upright in the bed and groaning when the first few seconds of a melody hit his brain he recognized as a song he absolutely despised. With incredible speed the phone turned silent and it was all due to his excellent control his phone turned out to be silent forever and maybe even crashed the wall.   
  
With narrowed eyes he starred at the screen and “ _ Titanic- the movie, I will always love you _ ” wandered over the screen, hurting his eyes with every letter he had to read.    
  
This was clearly not the song he had normally set for his alarm clock which only could mean that SOMEONE changed it and that someone must be a person knowing very well how much he hated that song.    
  
Gosh he hated the whole movie.    
  
Since no one except one person knows his code― he hasn’t even told Hakyeon for safety reasons― the culprit was clear.    
  
“Oh just wait,” Taekwoon mumbles and he doesn’t even have to be silent because Hongbin still sleeps like a stone that is placed in the deepest ocean. 

Having it that Taekwoon is the vampire and should be the sleepier one at day simply because of the less magic that lies in it. After all he is a creature of the night even when he can walk in the day- with sunscreen and long clothes ofc.    
  
Normally he would kiss Hongbin awake which under certain circumstances could also end with staying in bed for longer, but they planned to go shopping today and Taekwoon wanted to make sure Hongbin would wake up. Especially after that little prank and he knew exactly what to do.    
  
Hongbin was not stupid, of course he knew Taekwoon would try to get him back, changing the alarm on his phone too, which lead to a hidden phone. But Taekwoon wasn’t interested in such a simple thing than changing the alarm clock song, oh no.

Taekwoon quickly changed his clothes, getting ready already so he doesn’t have to do much later before heading out. A dark blue knitted pullover, black jeans and done. He finished his morning routine quickly and checked once again on Hongbin but his boyfriend still was deep asleep.   
  
  


  
In the living room he programmed the TV with a certain song and video on Youtube. Then he opened both of their laptops to do the same here, placing Hongbins laptop in the bedroom on his side of the bed. 

The last step was his own phone he kept with himself to make sure it won’t get destroyed, this time by Hongbin.    
  
When he was sure all the videos were open he went to the kitchen with vampire speed to make himself some coffee first. To make it more enjoyable he mixed some blood into the coffee. Taekwoon always was a sucker for coffee and he refused to give up on it even being a vampire, so he mixed it with blood.    
  
After having everything set, he moved in lightning speed to the bedroom, starting the video, then started the TV, his own laptop he had placed between the living room and kitchen and then finally his phone next to him on the kitchen corner.    
  
He leaned back and waited, sipping on his blood and coffee mix.    
  
  
It wasn’t even a minute, maybe only 30 seconds. 

  
  


He heared a curse that made him smile, the first laptop got closed rather violently. A door opening with much more force than necessary, loud stomps towards the TV and a second curse that made him snort in amusement.    
  
A screamed “I hate you” when his laptop got closed, with much more care and it amused him even more how careful Hongbin was with his boyfriends stuff. Then a wild Hongbin appeared in the kitchen doorframe, glaring daggers at Taekwoon who stood there with a broad smile, sipping on his coffee and leaning against the kitchen counter. Not impressed at all. 

“Good morning to you~” Taekwoon said in this annoying happy voice he knows exactly it will piss Hongbin off which was his goal after all. This was paypack, kinda a little war and Hongbin had started it. 

Hongbin growled and launched at the phone only to lose against Taekwoons speed who snatched it away right under his boyfriends hands.    
  
“ _ Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, _ ” came out from the speaker and Hongbin mewled, trying to snatch the phone and Taekwoon had a hard time not to break into a loud laughter. It looked so funny how his boyfriend stood there still in his pyjamas, hair wild, and eyes so fierce people could mean he was out to kill someone.    
  
“ _ But the very next day, you gave it away, _ ”    
  
“Please,” Hongbin whined, he had given up and slightly hammered his head against Taekwoon chest. “Turn it off please.”   
  
“Why should i?” Taekwoon mused, taking another sip.    
  
“I’m sorry ok, i will never change the alarm sound again,” Hongbin tried to blend the annoying melody out of his brain, covering his ears with both hands. Unfortunately Taekwoon turned his phone louder, holding it near enough that the melody gave a damn about Hongbins hands.    
  


“ _ This year, to save me from tears _ ,” the words scratched on his nerves like chalk over a blackboard. 

  
“And i will never change your ringtone again, but please,” Hongbin whined like a small child and gosh it was so cute. Taekwoon got pity, after all the song wasn’t his favorite either so he stopped.    
  
He hummed, “I hope you will keep that promise or I may have to develop my torturing methods.”   
  
“I fucking hate you,” Hongbin mumbles against his chest but his hands found a way, around Taekwoons waist, hugging his boyfriend warmly. 

Taekwoon put his empty cup away together with his phone. Both hands free to hold Hongbin close. “I love you too, grumpy.”   
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



	6. Think of all the fun I've missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, bittersweet and even more fluff i think?
> 
> Also a little more snippets into their past and Hongbins past is clouded by a dark event but i don't think i need a trigger warning.  
> It's all vague written and most of this is all fluff.

“You are more in a Christmas mood this year than ever,” Taekwoon mused, watching Hongbin decorating the small apartment with some winter and christmas decoration. 

His Hongbin is placing decorations that are nothing gaming related at all but from all themes, Christmas decoration. He wondered if some aliens came in overnight and replaced his human with a humanoid version. The Hongbin he knows is a Grinch, someone who does not really love Christmas at all.    
  
Taekwoon never tried to change Hongbin after all if someone has a reason to even go so far hating Christmas time then Hongbin.    
  
  


  
  


\-------

  
  
  
  


It was five days after he had found Hongbin that the younger finally spoke to him about his grandparents and that they live a bit away from the town. Yet he had begged Taekwoon with a shaking voice if he could stay a little longer. Taekwoon told him he could stay as long as needed and he ended up with a crying human bundle in his arms for the third time of the day.

Taekwoon still doesn’t know anything. What had happened? Where is the rest from Hongbins family? Why is the younger not trying to get to his grandparents instead considered to jump off a bridge? Won’t no one miss him?

Taekwoon never pressed Hongbin to give him answers, knowing he had the most time of the two and Hongbin still needed time to progress an event causing him so much trauma. 

It was on the six day when he watched the news on the TV, knowing Hongbin was upstairs, sleeping. Rarely doing this because why should a vampire watch the human news day by day? He had seen the world being on fire since many years and there was nothing new that could surprise him. 

However as he was about to change the channel he stops, staring at the display that shows a horrifying scene. He can hear the voices in the background, talking fast about an incredible crime, an unforgiving action and that some criminal set the house of a famous local politician on fire. All Taekwoon can do is listen to quick words rushing through his brain and staring like a deer at the car lights to the fire shown in the display. The whole house is in flames and the news speaks about a tragic family death but also about a missing family member who was not identified under the corpses so far.    
  
Taekwoon is not stupid and suddenly his brain is flooting him with evidences from the last past days that lead him to a conclusion. 

With the simple press on the power key the display gets black and Taekwoon, still sitting on the couch reaches out with one hand towards the door he heared to be opened a minute ago. He doesn’t turn around, he waits like a patient mother for her toddler to come over, searching for safety and care in his mothers embrace.    
  
Trembling fingers reach out for his hand and he carefully closes his hand around them, not pulling only waiting for the figure to come closer and once Hongbin settles next to him on the couch he carefully pulls the human in a warm comforting hug.

Taekwoon carefully lays them both down on the couch, holding the small shivering body close while warming his body up.    
  
“I will be your anchor, I will keep you safe,” he whispers while stroking through dark brown hair with one hand and holding Hongbin close with the other. Hongbin just tries to keep his best at breathing normally.   
  


  
  


  
On day eight Hongbin finally spoke more about himself and Taekwoon learns that Hongbin is not blood related to the family that died but they had adopted him at a young age. His new parents were politicians who were loved and very well known― Taekwoon had heared about the last name Lee but he never cared, why should he care about human politics he has enough trouble with the politics of his race― but what nobody knew was that there were drugs in the game.    
  
Taekwoon didn’t need to know more, being very well into the knowledge of the shady business in this city. Most vampires keep themselves underground and in the shadows. Which doesn’t automatically imply vampires do only dirty business but it is the easier business for them. Fear is their greatest weapon and there is no better place for his kind to feed of that emotion than in the shadows of the night. 

It is a crime that happened, that is clear, a crime Hongbin is the only survivor and Taekwoon swears to himself he makes sure it will stay like this.    
  
The second most important information he learns about Hongbin is that his grandparents are very lovely people but they never really approved the point that he wasn’t into women. 

  
Knowing he had outed himself in front of a man he doesn’t know anything about, only that Taekwoon indeed is trustworthy, he flinches when Taekwoon touches him again. Unaware of what the other man will do to him know and Hongbin has thousands of terrifying pictures in his head. To his surprise nothing happened, only that he finds himself in a comforting hug again.    
  
Hongbin knows that he loves nothing more from now on that Taekwoons hugs. 

Taekwoon learns that Hongbin was alive because the night it happened he was with his two friends, the one and only people Hongbin really trusted, though they were in the same situation as him. Both are orphans.

The vampire managed to convince Hongbin to at least contact them and on the 10th day, the 24 December, Hongbin finally did that.    
  
  
It was the start of a healing journey. 

  
  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  
  


Hongbin does his best to fix the light chain on the window, small stars hanging down from the main thread. “I don’t know what you mean, I only fixed some lights,” he shrugs with his shoulders, giving Taekwoon a snort as an answer to the vampires amused hum.

Once he is sure the lights are working he switches them on and against the dark winter day outside little stars light up, their reflection mirrored in the glass of his window. 

Satisfied with the result he joins his boyfriend on the couch, crawling on top of his sleepy vampire, who cracks one eye open, observing Hongbin. 

Out of reflex, Taekwoon's hands find their way around the small waist, holding his boyfriend in place. “I think some aliens switched my lovely Grinch against another version,” he mumbles and does Hongbin the favor to jerk as he pokes him into the side under his ribs.    
  
“Maybe I thought a bit about the past in the last few days and I wondered about all the fun I have missed from stopping myself to be fully me again,” he whispers while drawing patterns on Taekwoons chest, avoiding any eye contact. “The me I once was before everything changed.”   
  
“You set the pace about your time to heal Binnie, you and no one else,” Taekwoon mumbles, staring at the ceiling. “I told you, I’m your anchor, I'll keep you safe.”   
  
Hongbin moves and then Taekwoon doesn’t stare at the ceiling anymore but into Hongbins beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes and a loving smile blooms in his boyfriend's face. “I know you cheesy bat, I know.”

And Taekwoon smiles into the following soft kiss because this is just so Hongbin and he loves it.    
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The elves are dressed in leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... idk, Jaehwan is a tease, Hongbin too but Hongbin is also so done with Jaehwan.   
> Hakyeon tries his best to rescue Jaehwan and Taekwoon just wants both out of his house. 
> 
> Guess that summarises it quite well XD

“Would you mind if Hongbin helps us out these days in the feeders house?” Jaehwan asks Taekwoon out of nowhere. The other vampire had invited himself again into Taekwoons house and while in the earlier days Taekwoon threw him out he doesn’t mind anymore. Jaehwan came back anyways if he wanted or not. Given the fact he was Hakyeons first born and his lover there was no way to avoid him any longer so Taekwoon faced another fact: Jaehwan was just as much at home at his house as Hakyeon. 

But the latter knew at least his boundaries!

“Ask him yourself, if he wants,” Taekwoon grumpily snorted, being interrupted for the third time in half an hour reading one of his favorite books. 

“So no objections from your side if he says yes?” 

Taekwoon groans annoyed but at least the question gets him curious. “Why are you asking me this?” He narrows his eyes, glancing at the younger. 

“Don’t worry just for safety reasons,” Jaehwan waved Taekwoons question away like he asked something really silly.

“If Hongbin really wants, voluntarily,” he stretched that word while glancing with sharp hawk like eyes at Jaehwan, “then i think i can’t forbid it. But I will use my powers of talking to talk him out of your bullshit if I notice anything fishy!”

He doesn’t mention the fact he would kill Jaehwan if things go wrong but there is no need because anyone knows he would kill anyone if it comes to protect his little special bunny. 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, muttering something along “You are so whipped old man,” before he shrieks watching Taekwoon closing his book a little too violently and he flees from the other side of the big couch, out of the room with the excuse to search for Hongbin. 

“Hongbunny~” Jaehwan sing songs when he enters the little room Hongbin had turned into a small gaming cave. Knowing the chances to find Hongbin there are over 50%.

Hongbin grunts, his eyes fixed on the display, following two small balls over the screen. One blue one red, dancing over some weird patterns. 

“Hongbu-”

“Jaehwan, I swear if you don’t stop that nickname I tell Taekwoon you tried to kiss me and I will make sure he will kill you slowly.” Hongbin doesn’t even bother to turn around, he knows exactly that Jaehwan will wince and whine, maybe even pouting. He doesn’t care but those stupid pet names deserve the highest level of threat.

“Taekwoonie said he has no objections if you wanna help voluntarily.”

“Are the costumes still the same as the last picture you showed me?” Hongbin scowled at his lost round but he did Jaehwan the favor to turn around only to meet a face that gave him the puppy eyes.

“Maybe” Jaehwan gives his best pout.

“Yes or No and the puppy face doesn’t work with me. I'm a cat person.”

“Yes,” Jaehwan winced while finally giving up his puppy eyes and admitting defeat. “Cat person,” he mutters as quiet as he can, “explains a lot.”

“Excuse me?!” Hongbin arches an eyebrow. 

“I mean sure, it shows you love cats a lot but please consider helping us out here.”

“I said no!”

“Hongbu-” Jaehwan is quick to correct himself faltering under the death glare that is one last warning before wrath will come upon him. “Hongbinnie, come on we really could need staff the next few days.”

Hongbin took a deep breath and tried his best to channel his inner monk for patience and peace. “You can ask my friends though I’m sure Wonshik will die wearing this but Sanghuk for sure will even use this to get a vampire around his fingers.”

“Oh,” Jaehwan’s eyes go wide by the mention of his friends' names. “Neither me nor Hakyeon are really close to them so we didn’t consider… but if you say it is ok i will ask them. I think both have the perfect body to show those costumes off.” The vampire giggles.

“Just be nice to them and take care of them or I'll kill you.”

Jaehwan snorts almost offended, “Of course Hakyeon and I will make sure they are alright, they are your friends and both are hot enough to be exclusive. Maybe only for the owners of the house~” he purred the last words in this weird sound that isn’t really a cat purr but strangely vampires can produce a similar sound. 

“That aside,” Hongbin goes on not really caring about the fact that he just has kinda sold his friends, “Please stop bothering me. I won’t help you if I have to wear that costume and if I’m brutally honest I don’t think I will ever set a step into the feeders house without Taekwoon. I have enough since the last party you two did there.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you enjoy it, you were there as a guest?” Jaehwan was all serious now, switching personalities like someone switches the light on and off. First laying pouting on the floor, now sitting straight and glancing seriously at Hongbin. 

He truly couldn’t remember Hongbin being uncomfortable- the shyness and awkwardness at the beginning because everything was new, didn’t count.

Hongbin lets out a chuckle that is borderline sounding as if he went crazy. “Sure I had the fun time of my life. Getting looked at like I’m the most delicious meal ever. A dozen of vampires gave me way to clear signals while around half of them didn’t even shy away to touch me in places they shouldn’t as soon as Taekwoon looked away for a second or made scandalised offers.” 

Jaehwan just blinked at him but he was still serious. 

“Of course I totally feel the fun to dress in a fucking bondage leather outfit, in a feeder house were enough of your kind seem to think I’m some wild they can hunt down just because i have no claim. I can’t wait to get more experiences like this and maybe even have some of them spread rumors about me. Thinking about the ranks Taekwoon seem to have in your society.”

It was very quiet in the room after Hongbin finished his speech.

“Taekwoonie~” a honey sweet voice filled the silence of Taekwoons living room only to interrupt him again form his favorite book and while he knew he could never be mad at the owner of said voice he still was very annoyed about the fact he maybe had not even half an hour peace before Hakyeon decided to show up. First Jaehwan, now Hakyeon. 

“What,” he snapped, closing his book loudly only to sigh when the pouting face of Hakyeon meets his eyes. “Sorry, I should let my anger out on Jaehwan, not you,” he apologizes, putting the book away, knowing the quiet times to read are over now. 

“Did Jaehwan ask you?”

“If Hongbin could help you guys out?”

Hakyeon nods, not pouting anymore instead he throws himself at his best friend crushing Taekwoon in a hug. 

“I said if Hongbin wants to I have no objections.”

“Oh?” Hakyeon was surprised “I thought the costumes make you say no from the beginning.”

There is silence and Hakyeon notices he just said something very stupid.

“Costumes,” Taekwoon whispers and he gives Hakyeon a smile that makes the oldest vampire (Hakyeon is older by a few months and he never gets tired of rubbing it into Taekwoons face if necessary) of them shiver a little bit. “Tell me more about them, Hakyeonnie.”

“Uhm- you know- some special elf costumes-”

“Special elf costumes?”

“Uhm… it’s kinda with a bit of leather-”

Taekwoon heared enough to know that Jaehwan has fooled him and that he will kill the younger for sure this time. He has a very good idea about those little bits of leather knowing the others love for kinky stuff. In the blink of an eye he is out of Hakyeons tight hug― the oldest tried his best to hold the younger one back but protective Taekwoon is a hard one― and a low growl crawls through the air, through the walls, through the house promising danger on the roll.

Then Taekwoon is out of the room and Hakyeon for Jaehwans sake, quickly runs after the angered cat. 

Jaehwan stared at Hongbin with so much seriousness in his eyes, Hongbin was not used to, not from Jaehwan. It almost made him feel uncomfortable again and for a second he was not sure if he might upset a vampire he was alone with. After all he doesn’t know Jaehwan that well. 

“Hongbin, feeling secured and safe is the most important thing Hakyeon and I want for our feeders. Our house is know for very strict rules and to hear that many seem to have broken those just because you were a guest and not a feeder under our care is absolutely unacceptable. You are our best friends mate and we can not let such things slide.”

Hongbin gulps, Jaehwans extreme changes of personalities makes it so hard for him to read the vampire. That seriousness, the hint of a wolf hidden beneath the puppies surface caught him off guard. He wishes so badly for Taekwoon to be here right now. 

“I guess unfortunately you neither remember names or faces at this point?”

“I- I’m sorry,” Hongbin stutters as he tries to make himself as small as he could in his gaming chair. How much he wishes he could hide himself right now. 

“Don’t be,” Jaehwan speaks quietly but the smile finds it’s way back in his face. “I’m sorry did I scare you, that wasn’t my intention.”

As Hongbin wanted to answer a loud growl could be heared from the living room and Jaehwan mutters a “Fuck,” being at the door in the blink of an eye only to back off and to hide behind Hongbin still sitting in his chair. 

Hongbin is utterly confused but he blinks at an now open door that exposes an angry growling boyfriend and a shrieking vampire friend behind him. “Don’t let him kill me Hongbu- Hongbinnie, please.”

“LEATHER OUTFITS?!” Taekwoon growls, ready to unleash his wrath on the younger vampire who even has the audacity to use his boyfriend as a shield. 

“Taekwoon please calm down. They aren’t this worse,” Hakyeon speaks up and Hongbin can see him moving behind Taekwoon. Two tanned hands trying their best to hold an upset vampire back with a strong grip on his shoulders.

“I remember cutouts in the leather pants,” Hongbin says, blinking innocently with his wide eyes at both vampires standing in the doorframe. 

“Hongbin!” Hakyeon shouts at the same time Taekwoon storms forward.

“You should protect me!” Jaehwan screams before he finds himself pinned down on the floor by the weight and fury of Jung Taekwoon. “Don’t kill me please you promised.”

“I promised shit,” Taekwoon snaps ready to strangle the younger but immediately freezes when he feels Hongbin going down next to him and then those warm human hands cup his face so lovely, guiding him into a warm and gentle kiss.

Hakyeon coos from the doorframe and Jaehwan snorts. “Lovely that you love each other so much but would you please mind to let me go?” 

Hongbin smiles into the kiss before ending it, holding Taekwoon as close as he can without kissing him again. “Don’t kill him love, he isn’t worth it.”

Taekwoon hums. 

“Excuse me I’m right here! Hongbunny please i do everything you want but get the cat of me.” To Jaehwans misfortune the old pet name slips exactly now.

Hongbins eyes narrow, the smile wandering from his face to Taekwoons who is rather amused now to watch his boyfriends face turning from loving and tender to annoyed and so done.

“I changed my mind, kill him.”

“Gladly”

There was another shriek followed by a shout from the door. 

“Stop killing my lover!” Hakyeon laughs but moves quickly to interrupt before Taekwoon is able to put too much pressure on his hands who found their way around Jaehwans neck. 

“Wait wait wait,” Jaehwan snuggles into Hakyeon, both at home, laying in their bed and watching some movie. “You gonna tell me he refused helping us but he still wanted a costume?” Hakyeon let him crawl into his lap. 

“Well I never thought he would agree, not to mention Taekwoon letting him but I also didn't know you didn’t tell him about the costumes,” he chuckled. 

“I risked my life,” Jaehwan theatrical put his hand on his chest “and my lover just watched how the lion hunted me down. Such betrayal.”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes but the smile is still broad in his face as he pulls his dramatic lover in for a kiss. “You still love me and I saved you after all.”

Jaehwan hums, satisfied and he presses himself closer. “Now I wonder why he still wanted a costume,” he mumbles, not really wondering actually. His lips brushing lightly over Hakyeons and he can feel his lover's arms tightening around his waist. 

Hakyeon hums, “We will never know,” he mumbles, hinting that both know very well what Hongbins intentions are. “You would look stunning in one as well,” and with that he just kisses Jaehwan again. Long, sensual and both use the advantage that no one needs to breathe . 

“Will you be my Santa then because I think the elf in me is quite a naughty one,” Jaehwan smirks and winks, when they both break their kisses and he clearly can feel something pressing against his ass making him adjust his position so he can feel it even better. 

Hakyeon’s lips let slip a small growl as he imagines the pictures in his head. “Guess I will, you need someone to put you in place after all. Can't ignore my naughty boy running carelessly around, can't i?” 

Jaehwan slightly rubs his ass over a hardening cock underneath him, the fabric of some satin Pyjamas the only layer between them. “I'm your naughty boy only,” he whispers with that sweet innocent smile in his face as if he did nothing. Bending his head to the side, an unspoken invitation towards the man he trusts the most. 

Hakyeon hums, satisfied with that response, his fangs scraping lightly against Jaehwans neck making the other slip a delightful whimper. “You're always such a good boy for me Sweetheart, I'm looking forward to your naughty side.”

Jaehwan shivers and he whimpers again when he feels something wet trailing along his neck. Holding Hakyeon close and pressing his body strongly against Hakyeons. 

The movie was completely forgotten. 

Hongbin looks into his mirror, caressing over the black leather with a hum. He likes it actually but he never would say it especially not Jaehwan. The vampire owns enough ego. 

There are some green and red highlights worked into the leather, a red ribbon as a collar around his neck. The leather pants are tight but still comfortable, having some nice little cutouts along the sides from the middle of the thighs part towards the end. Showing a little bit skin all the way down. The leather vest is held together by green and red laces instead of buttons. Not too tight so skin can be seen there too. There are Christmas symbols in the nipple area. 

He wonders if he should wear it on Christmas eve but this would be too cringe and too cliché so he decides against it. Why wait for later when he could also surprise Taekwoon tonight for example.

Hongbin smiles at his mirror self. Taekwoon is gonna lose it and he can't wait for it. Alone the thoughts of his boyfriend losing his mind and holding him tight while trying to get this quickly off him, the fangs on his skin, harsh kisses and marks. 

Hongbin likes marks if they come from Taekwoon. 

He is quite turned on now and it can clearly be seen through the leather, that is actually not that tick as it seems. 

He thinks about pictures to be a tease and not even thinking any longer about it he takes a few, smiling like a mischievous child. Taekwoon is way too long in that meeting anyway.

Taekwoon is so bored but it can’t be helped, his family rank demands him to at least be present at some important meetings but the little alarm from his phone is a nice distraction from boredom, so of course he checks his phone hoping Hongbin will send him something. He wouldn’t even mind something salty or sarcastic. 

What he gets is clearly not what he expected, the growl already escaped before he realises it and his eyes turned into two burning suns. 

“I know the topic is boring you Taekwoon but please can you at least not growl at me,” Jeonhun tries to look upset but is clearly amused about the little lack of control. It is actually quite funny for all of them so see Taekwoon changing since he met his human. 

“Oh Jeonhun, come on you also saw how he looked at his phone,” Shinae wiggles her eyebrows, “I bet he found something nice on it.”

The other two of their little circle giggle and Taekwoon is glad that there are not more than four other powerful families he has to deal with. All a pain in the ass! Having enough he stands up “I’m going home, i have enough,” he grunts. 

“Sure,” Shinae calls after him, only snorting when he completely ignores her. 

“Have fun at least, greet Hongbin from us,” Chulsoo shouts but Taekwoon is already out of their sight.   
“Ah, love,” Jeonhun mumbles amused while the fourth member Miyun just shakes her head, smiling.


	8. He's seen the love inside of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL i start to love how much of a rollercoaster this whole VIXXmas thing became.   
> Here we go with another soft chapter. You get a little bit more interactions with other charas.   
> And Hongbin is surprisingly emotional.

Hongbin groans but still grabs his phone from the nightstand to answer the call. Not many people have this number so it could be important. 

“Hongbin, good evening,” a soothing voice greets him. It took him a bit to get his brain working and to imagine the right face to the voice that sounded pretty familiar.    
  
“Hakyeon,” Hongbin grunts after a few seconds “do you have any idea how fucking late it is?”   
  
“Well in the middle of a lovely night?”   
  
“In all honesty, fuck you,” and it sounded as grumpy as Hongbin wanted it to be.   
  


“Oh wait did I wake you up? I’m really sorry I thought with Taekwoon you are used to the night rhythm now.” 

Hakyeon really sounded sorry, so Hongbin decided to be forgiving. “I still have friends and stuff to do that force me to work during the day,” he yawns. “What do you want.”   
  
“As informative as always, our lovely Hongbinnie,” Hakyeon teases, “You know i know what you do mostly and I also know your friends? You can use their names.”    
  
“Unfortunately you know them, yes,” Hongbin never made it a secret that he disliked that both vampires got to know Wonshik and Sanghyuk. He treasures them too much to watch both vampires ruin them.    
  
“Hongbin-”   
  
“Hakyeon what do you want!” Hongbin cuts the vampire off before he has to listen to another ted talk. He is tired and wishes to go back to sleep.   
  
Hakyeon sighs but says no more about that topic. “You and Taekwoon are invited to our big dinner we hold every year in the feeders house. I await you two on the Saturday before Christmas eve around seven o’clock in the evening.”    
  
Hongbin rolls his eyes. “Another party, I’m not interested but I tell Taekwoon,” he replies gruffy.   
  
“It’s not a party Hongbin,” Hakyeon says softly and suddenly Hongbin feels a bit bad for his grumpy behaviour towards the vampire. 

Hakyeon is always friendly and understanding towards him, Hongbin simply doesn’t trust him or Jaehwan. He trusts no one except Taekwoon, Wonshik and Sanghyuk.    
  
“It’s a big dinner we hold every year with our feeders and their closest relatives only. Like a very very big family dinner. We care for them and we want to make sure they are treat with respect and love. This is a way we thank them for giving us their blood.”   
  
They have talked, Hongbin thought, of course they have talked about his issue. That’s not what he wanted. He hates to admit that deep down he really is just scared about them, about their world, about everything he can’t control.   
  
Taekwoon read him right from the beginning as he told Hongbin exactly this and Hongbin hated him for it but love pushed him forward, right into the vampires arms and for a long time Hongbin really felt safe.    
  
Then he met others and he realized how weak humans really are, how weak he really is. 

He hears Hakyeon sighing again before the vampire speaks up. “Please come to Hongbin, you may not realise it but we respect you not only because you are Taekwoons boyfriend but also because we like you as the person you are.”   
  
“I think about it,” Hongbin mumbles, then he ends the call without any warning. He pushes the blanket over his body, pulling his knees close so he can hug himself. If only Taekwoon would be here right now but his boyfriend is out for business and he will come home late. Hongbin shivers and he knows it is the weak start of a panic attack. With lots of self control he closes his eyes and forces himself back to sleep.   
  


  
  
  


Indeed it was just a harmless big dinner they were invited too. When he told Taekwoon about it, his boyfriend nodded and said they could go. It was an event he liked more than the stupid Christmas ball and hearing that Hongbin was assured this time he was save from hungry eyes.

Like last time they just entered the building but used the front door this time and some feeders welcomed them while running around being busy. No funny costumes, no stupid uniforms, no motto at all. Just a big family gathering, Hakyeon had told him and this time Hongbin is willing to believe it.    
  
However there was another quite unpleasant surprise when they entered the big dining room. The first picture Hongbin saw was a laughing Sanghyuk who did nothing to help Wonshik out of the death cuddle grib from Lee Jaehwan, instead watching the vampire manhandling the other like a teddy bear. 

Actually a funny picture because from the sheer build of their bodies Wonshik should have been way stronger but Wonshik was just human and Jaehwan is not.    
  
No one had told him his friends would be there. Why are they invited? Why can’t those two annoying, flirty, stupid bats leave them alone? Why-   
  
  


  
  


“Hongbin, stop looking at Jaehwan like you want to kill him,” Taekwoon mumbles and brings him back to reality. “Your friends are safe,” he whispers, ignoring the small sound of distress that leaves Hongbins mouth. “They are grown up men, they can take care of themselves. Hakyeon and Jaehwan aren’t evil. Look, I know you are concerned but i assure you, Sanghyuk and Wonshik are in very good hands.” The vampire brings one arm around Hongbins waist, giving him the secure feeling he needs.    
  
“Ok,” Hongbin says in defeat because truly Wonshik as Sanghyuk look like they have a wonderful time and he knows as well that Taekwoon is right. His boyfriends best friends would never hurt them. “I’m sorry, I know they are your closest friends but…” he tries his best to avoid Taekwoons eyes but the older one is not having it. Hongbin doesn’t fight the hand which is softly guiding his head, gently forcing him to look at Taekwoon. He leans into the soft kiss, giving a fuck that everyone can witness.

To his surprise they just part and nobody cares, nobody teases. Only Hakyeon who comes up to them to greet them gives him a teasing but warm smile. Ignoring Hongbins narrowed eyes and the sceptical look in them. 

“I’m very happy to see you both decided to accompany us for dinner,” and with that Hongbin found himself already in a hug. Not trying to fight it he just does Hakyeon the favour for a few seconds before he wiggles around like a cat who has enough of an annoying owner. Hakyeon releases him under laughter and Hongbin decides it is time to greet his friends, not that he flees from Hakyeon, that’s totally not the case.

  
  
  
  


When Jaehwan saw Hongin coming towards them, he decided to leave the trio alone. Wonshik gives him an irritating look first when the vampire releases him but as he sees Hongbin approaching he understands.    
  
“I see you later puppy,” Jaehwan leaves with a peck on Wonshik’s cheek and he giggles when he hears Hongbin scowl.    
  
“Don’t call me like that in public,” Wonshik hisses but it is too late, Jahewan is gone and Hongbin who only had heared the last sentence blinks questioning at him.    
  
“What shouldn’t he call you in public?”    
  
Sanghyuk chuckles, while handing Hongbin a cup with mullet wine from the table behind him. “Oh you know, Jaehwan has the habit of giving incredible funny and stupid pet names but somehow they always fit.”   
  
“Thanks,” Hongbin takes the cup with both hands and he immediately loves the warmth that radiates from it. “What does he call you?”

“Hulk,” Sanghyuk says and takes a nip.    
  
“Well that is pretty fitting,” Hongbin says. “So what is Wonshiks pet name?”   
  
“Puppy,” Sanghyuk spills the name and Wonshik whines, wishing for a goddamn whole in the floor he could hide in.    
  
“What!” Hongbin hisses.    
  
“Calm down tiger,” Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, “Jaehwan is a good one, he would never hurt his puppy. He is spoiling him, that’s what he’s doing.”    
  
Wonshik whines and Hongbin can tell that his best friend is not getting red from the mullet wine.    
  
“What the fuck did i miss,” Hongbin stares wide eyed at Sanghyuk not believing- no, not wanting to believe the hints behind those words.

“Oh come on, no one said you can be the only one with a vampire boyfriend.”   
  
And as Sanghyuk says this he puts an arm around Hongbins shoulder to pull his best friend close, knowing very well that Hongbin would straight leave them to commit a murder.    
  
“I hate that you know my thoughts so well,” Hongbin mumbles as he notices that he can’t get out from Sanghyuks strong grip without creating a scene and that is clearly not what he wants. 

“Chill Hongbin, we are fine, they are good guys.”   
  
Hongbin snorts but takes another nip from the cup. He can murder Jaehwan later.   
  
  


  
  


At some point in the evening Hongbin managed to slip away from the crowd, finding himself on the balcony he had entered the building for the very first time with Taekwoon. It’s quiet here and he needed some space, privacy and a quiet place to order his thoughts. 

He finds himself thinking about Taekwoon and him quite often in the last days. Maybe because it is about Christmas eve and he gets melancholic? 

The night is cold, like a winter night should be. Stars are shining in the sky, bright and many. Hongbin smiles and it is a mixture of pain, sadness and nostalgia.    
  
It’s a similar night to that one night years ago. Time flies fast, Hongbin thinks and it really feels nostalgic somehow, staying here on a high place again while staring into the night. 

The only difference is that this time he has a reason to stay alive and keep going. 

  
  


“What is it, Hakyeon,” he says into the night, not turning around.    
  
“I’m impressed, I was very silent.”   
  
“I had years of training.”   
  
Hakyeon hums and closes the distance between them until Hongbin finds the vampire next to him. He doesn’t turn to look at the vampire, he prefers staring straight into the dark night and watching the stars up there in the midnight blue cover above them. 

Actually he is glad it is not Taekwoon who showed up, Hongbin is not sure if he would have enough self control not to break into tears then.    
  
  
To the vampires' surprise it is Hongbin who speaks up again after a few minutes of just staying next to each other.    
  
“Did Taekwoon ever tell you how we met?”

Hakyeon can’t help himself but smiles, it feels like Hongbin is doing a step into his direction, closing the distance he put between Jaehwan and him. Despite both the vampires' efforts, Hongbin never tried to give them a change and it bothered Hakyeon and it hurt Jaehwan, who couldn’t understand why Hongbin didn’t like him.    
  
“No, I asked him once though but he said it is not his story to tell. So i didn’t bother him further.” 

It is cold and Hongbin isn’t wearing a shirt as he did that one day but the long armed shirt and the light blazer jacket aren’t really helping his body to stay warm either. He is cold yet it doesn’t really bother him if his body is freezing. 

Hakyeon however notices it and of course it bothers him.

Hongbin finds himself covered with another jacked and it costs him very much self control to not let the smile spread on his face. He has no idea why he even suddenly has the urge to ask Hakyeon that question and to tell him more about himself but it feels right.    
  
A quick and gentle move, the vampire made sure he doesn’t touch Hongbin. Such a small gesture but it is enough to add another weight on Hongbin, feeling guilty. This is actually the bad part about all of his behavior towards Hakyeon and Jaehwan. They never did anything to him, they just exist. He simply is scared because he knows so less. He once thought he knew everything about Taekwoon as a human person. Believing that vampires are bullshit like all the other urban legends. 

Until that day he was proven wrong and it fucking scares him. 

To protect himself he pushed them away as best as he could, never thinking that it may hurt Taekwoon. A thought that bothers him till the Christmas ball. 

Maybe it was time to put more trust in his boyfriends best friends. After all, his own best friends seem to trust them. 

“We met on a bridge. That night, I was thinking if it’s not easier to end my life and I was about to take the last step forward.”

  
  


Silence filled the night and the only thing Hongbin could hear was his own breath. 

  
“Life is a value gift, I’m glad he could convince you to accept it and give it another try.” 

Hongbin said nothing, and the quiet of the night put another layer above them. They stayed like this for a while and it felt like hours for Hongbin. Is Taekwoon missing him or does he know Hakyeon is here with him? He wonders.   
  
“I still don’t know what he saw in me that day. Why he stopped. Did he feel pity? Did he first think I was an easy prey? What made him talk to me?” he whispers, into the void of the night. It was something he hasn’t even told Taekwoon and as it hits him how much trust he has put into Hakyeon right at this moment. How much of his vulnerable side he showed to someone he doesn’t know at all. 

It scares him. Hongbin realises he started shaking when Hakyeon carefully reaches out to touch Hongbin, caressing softly those humans cheeks. 

  
  


It hurts Hakyeon when he sees Hongbin flinching under his touch. 

  
  


The looks he gets from Hongbin reminds of a fragile little bunny, looking out of scared wide eyes unsure if to flee or not. But he isn’t an enemy and he wishes so badly for Hongbin to see that. Carefully he pushes some strands aside only to watch them falling back. He doesn’t touch Hongbin more than that.

“He’s seen the love inside of you. Taekwoon was always good at reading people. He never was wrong with his judgement his entire life. That’s just one of many reasons I treasure his friendship. He saw the real you,” Hakyeon smiles but it has a sad touch.

“We aren’t your enemies Hongbin, we are not out here to hurt you and your friends. I wish you would give us a change or at least Jaehwan. It hurts him more than you can imagine. He thinks you hate him and he doesn’t even know what he did wrong.”   
  
Hongbin feels a lump in his throat but he doesn’t dare to speak up right now, too afraid his voice will quiver. 

“Please give us a change, Hongbin. I won’t ask for more.”   
  
Hongbin never saw Hakyeon so sad like now but this wasn’t the reason he nodded weakly. He just realised that all the time he was surrounded by people who love him, human or not human didn’t matter. 

He once lost almost everything he loved in one night. Too scared it could happen again he stopped reaching out for love but Taekwoon broke his walls down from the day they had met.

  
What he doesn’t have, can’t be ripped away from him, that’s what he thought. However it did not work. While he tried his best to build up his walls again, more and more people entered his life and filled it with joy and love. 

His vision went blurry and he couldn’t hold back the sob crawling up in his throat any longer.    
  
“Thank you Hongbin, we won’t disappoint you,” Hakyeon whispers, then the vampire is gone. Giving Hongbin his privacy to cry alone, at least that’s what Hongbin thought.    
  
  


A pair of arms sneaked around his waist and pulled him close. Hongbin didn’t fight it. There was only one person who held him like this and Hongbin had decided long ago that this person owns everything he can give.    
  
Heart, body and soul.


	9. Oh please let me sleep, it's Christmas time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah Christmas fluff <3

It became a tradition for him. He comes back here every year on Christmas day, during the day of course because the nights now belong to Taekwoon. Why Christmas day and not the day Taekwoon had found him is something he forgot during the years. Maybe it’s because on Christmas day he started to live again?

For some questions Hongbin forgot the answers, however some habits turned into traditions and this is one of them. 

Taekwoon had put his trust in him but still, Hongbin had to promise. That he will always come back and Hongbin promised, on their second Christmas after talking with Taekwoon about this. That he has to do this and Taekwoon said everything he needs to heal, but the vampire would watch and interact if necessary. 

He had accepted that deal and now, like every year, he stands on the same spot, just behind the balustrade. Staring into the sky, following the river, watching some birds. Reflecting his thoughts and because he can’t show his vulnerable sides in public he has to do this alone. 

Taekwoon on his side would only turn him into a crying mess. 

Hongbin hates crying but he loathes it in open places where everyone could watch him and either pities him or gives him those pathetic looks. 

  
  


It’s surprisingly cold this winter. Hongbin watches the little puffs of his breath freezing in the air as soon as they leave his mouth. Snow was falling the last few days and to the happiness of many people Christmas will be white this year. 

The feelings he once had, when coming back to this spot, are almost completely gone. Only a small seed of doubts reminds, buried deep in his heart. Still there but not able to grow new roots. Taekwoon kills every new root as soon as he notices and his boyfriend got very good at destroying them over their time together. 

  
Maybe one day he can get rid of it once and for all. It will be the day when his heart will stay still forever, yet it will learn to beat in a new rhythm, one that was unknown for Hongbin for quite a time but he learned how to dance to it. 

A rhythm heared by him and Taekwoon alone. 

  
  


After maybe fifteen minutes― it’s less time every year, at the beginning he stood here for hours only to come back late and Taekwoon not letting him go for the whole night― he turns around and walks back towards the part of town where the coffee is, he promised Wonshik and Sanghyuk to meet them.

It’s a spot they gathered for as long as they knew each other. Starting from drinking tea, to coffee― well his friends drink coffee he still prefers tea― this place has practically seen them growing up. 

The coffee exists for a long time and is still run by the same family. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So,” Hongbin holds the cup between both hands, enjoying the warmth that spreads from his fingers up to his arms and through his body. There are times he wonders if he will miss this feeling once the time comes. “Tell me guys, what did I miss between you and the others.”

Sanghyuk snorts, “Seriously? Did we meet so less that you didn’t get it? I mean at least Wonshik and Jaehwan are pretty obvious.”

Wonshik whines and Hongbin sighs.    
  
“Guess I just tried my best to not see it and deny it,” he mumbles. “I’m still… concerned about them drawing you into their universe.”

“Why?” Sanghyuk asks amused. It was something he and Wonshik had wondered for the longest time.    
  
“I don’t really know to be honest, maybe it is the fear to lose you two.”   
  
“Why should you lose us? We will stick with you forever, we will haunt you as ghosts if we must,” Wonshik smiles, stirring with a spoon in his cup after he added some sugar that was served with the order together with a little cookie. Trying his best to cheer Hongbin up but the younger was clearly not in the mood for stupid jokes and gave Wonshik a judging stare.

“Ok ok I get it, no ghost jokes,” Wonshik mumbles putting the spoon aside and taking a sip.

“What about no death jokes at all,” Hongbin speaks through gritted teeth and Sanghyuk immediately has his hand on Hongbins shoulder, squeezing it softly.    
  
“Hey Binnie, calm down please.”   
  
“Sorry,” Hongbin looks away, avoiding any eye contact as he stares at the green liquid in his cup. He had ordered a simple green tea with a light wildberry flavour. Tasting is surprisingly good. 

“No, I’m sorry Hongbin,” Wonshik plays with the little cookie he got with his coffee. “I should have read the mood.”

  
Nobody said a word for a few minutes then Hongbin realises he still owns them an answer. Not moving his head he softly speaks. “You know, I… had a very hard time with all the supernatural stuff. Taekwoon was right from the beginning when he told me I’m scared of it because I’m afraid of being helpless. Having no chance to take control over a situation because I’m just human.”   
  
He pauses, but neither Sanghyuk nor Wonshik speak up, they only look at him. Hongbin can feel their looks on him and the weight it put on his shoulders feels surprisingly heavy. 

“I know nothing about the supernatural world, the more I get to know the more it scares me. Sometimes I find myself being scared of the man I love the most even after all those years. I’m very well aware of how easy he could kill me if he wants, what he could do to me… and it would be so much easier for him as for any human,” he takes a deep breath. “I wouldn’t stand a chance and you both know how i forced myself to work out and learn some fighting sports only so i can easily fight myself free and gain control over a situation again.”

  
  


Both of his friends knew that the control complex kicked in after the accident and Hongbin never got rid of it, instead only spiraled down deeper. But it was not their place to stop Hongbin, the only thing they could do is support and show that they are always there for him. 

  
  


Wonshik reached out with both hands, taking Hongbins free hand between his and squeezed slightly. Assuring Hongbin that he is there, that he understands and everything is fine. Sanghyuk has never removed the hand on Hongbins shoulder; he only changed the pressure. 

“It’s dangerous and I don't know them as well as I know Taekwoon. What if they snap? What if they kill you? What if another vampire kills you?” Hongbin whispers, the topic too sensitive to speak about it louder.

There is silence for a while and all three stare at their cups, watching the hot steam coming from them.    
  
“You know Hongbin,” Wonshik whispers and then moves his head to stare at his best friend, “You always speak about us but did you ever thought how we felt when first you vanished and we couldn’t find you, thinking about the worst after hearing the news and later we had to find out your boyfriend is a vampire?”   
  
“I never wanna think about those days again,” Sanghyuk’s knuckles go white as his grip around the cup goes stronger. As Hongbin side eyes his friend he wonders how he managed to not break Hongbins shoulder with his other hand still laying there.    
  
Wonshik smiles but it’s sad this time. “Sanghyuk was ready to kill Taekwoon. We feared he would kill you one day. We were afraid it was all just an act and you actually suffered horribly. We were so afraid, Hongbin.”

Hongbin gasps hearing that. Looking up from the table to meet Wonshik’s eyes. “Taekwoon would never-”   
  
“We know that now Hongbin,” Sanghyuk cuts in, “but we didn’t know him like we thought at that time the topic came up. Yet we gave him a chance because what if it really was love and we overreacted?”

Hongbin said nothing, he had a feeling where this conversation is going and he hates it because like so many times his two friends are so much wiser than him. 

“I hate that I know what you are implying and I hate even more that you are right,” he angrily snorts. “But well I kinda sort of promised someone… something…”

  
His friends hummed and Hongbin saw the happiness in Wonshiks eyes, sparkling like he just got his hands on a new toy for his dog. How could he be mad at Wonshik like this? Hongbin groaned and ruffled his hair, only to stare at his friends with narrowed eyes.    
  
“So spill it now Kim Wonshik, you and Jaehwan hu?”   
  
Wonshik winces under the glare and wiggles a bit around in his seat while Sanghyuk just giggles evilly.   
  
“Don’t you think,” Hongbin sends Sanghyuk the same glare only that the latter is not really impressed by it, “I let you go this easily too. You also have something to explain I think.”   
  
Sanghyuk grins, “Maybe,” he mumbles while taking a nip from his coffee, totally ignoring the angry growl next to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s late and he fell asleep in an instant as soon as he came home. Not sleeping very much the night before and as soon as he collided with his mattress he was knocked out by the sandman. 

  
  


Something wet in his face woke him up and it took him a while to realise someone was kissing him. He groans, about to pull the bed sheet over his face but his arms refused to move. The weight who pinned them down was too heavy and he was too tired for fights. There was no panic rocking through him because he instantly felt the presence of his boyfriend. Hongbin whines into the next kiss and hears a soft chuckle after Taekwoons lips set his lips free.    
  
“Wake up sleepyhead,” Taekwoon murmurs, caressing his lips along Hongbins neck and leaving light pecks here and there. The childish whines only make him chuckle and the weak tries to escape his grip, letting a smile of amusement grow on his face. “It’s Christmas eve. We have plans, remember?” he mumbles into Hongbins ear who grimaces. 

His eyes flutter open, blinking into the face of his vampire who stares at him with so much love it almost makes him uncomfortable. “Let me sleep,” Hongbin mumbles sleepily, “Please, it’s just Christmas and I wanna stay in bed. Just stupid Christmas,” he mumbles weakly, his eyes about to shut.    
  
“No Mr. Grinch, get up,” Taekwoon nipples at Hongbins weak spot at his neck and the younger groans and whines at the same time.    
  
“You only wanna make me stay in bed more,” he wiggles under his boyfriend's body.    
  
Taekwoon gives a short snort. “Your mischievous side is coming through means you are pretty much awake, get up,” and he pulls Hongbin up as if he weighs nothing. “Come on get ready so we can visit your parents and then we can go home and make it all cozy ok?”   
  
Hongbin is still tired but a sly grin blooms in his face. “Hmm, who said I want it cozy?”   
  
“Yah! You surely are on the naughty list,” Taekwoon laughs while shoving his boyfriend to the bathroom. “Get ready sleepyhead,” and then he is gone. Probably getting a blood bag from the fridge, Hongbin muses. He does Taekwoon the favour and washes the sleep out of his face, then walks back into the bedroom to change into proper clothes. He can’t visit his parents grave with sweatpants on, can’t he? 

When he is done he goes straight into the kitchen and indeed finds Taekwoon feeding from a blood bag. “I’m done,” he yawns but he pulls himself together. “Let’s go.”    
  


  
  


  
  
  


Taekwoon always stays a little bit behind to give Hongbin space when they visit the grave. It is in the middle of the night and no one is here except them which makes it easier for Hongbin to let go of his emotions. Though his cries got less every year but he always shed some tears in the end. The vampire waits until his boyfriend reaches out for him and waves him over. Only then he moves next to Hongbins side and he never misses to bow to the grave, speaking his thanks to the people who raised Hongbin as long as they were allowed to. 

It is this moment that, every time, makes Hongbin incredibly sentimental. 

  
  
  


On their way back― they always walk back slowly and in peace because who should disturb them and Hongbin secretly likes the peaceful silence of the graveyard― for the first time they meet another person.    
  
First, Hongbin can’t believe his eyes but the person standing there, a few steps ahead, on the spot where two paths cross their ways is actually Hakyeon who looks as surprised as them.    
  


“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon murmurs as he walks up to greet his friend. Not raising his voice in respect of the dead, “Pleasant night.” Hongbin followed, of course, his fingers still intertwined with Taekwoons. Normally he wouldn’t feel that well meeting any of Taekwoons friends alone at night but he has no time to feel anything close to feart tonight. No not tonight. 

Hakyeon smiles slightly, “Pleasant night, Taekwoon, Hongbin.” The latter bows as good as he can while holding hands and mutters also “Pleasant night.”

“What―” Hongbin was about to ask why the other is here but manages to cut himself off quickly, realising that questioning the reason behind Hakyeons visit is pretty rude considering the place they met.    
  
But Hakyeon wouldn’t be Hakyeon trying his best to make Hongbin feel at ease around him. “I’m waiting for Jaehwan.” He speaks quieter than usual, his voice sounding rawer.

Hongbin may not be the best with his feelings and he has a hard time expressing his emotions but just like Taekwoon this made him very sensitive to detecting others moods and feelings. Right now he is very sure Hakyeon is sad and to his surprise it makes himself feel a bit unwell. 

There is no sound and suddenly Jaehwan stood between the graves next to them, his mouth forming an “Oh” shape and for the split of a second Hongbin gets confronted with an expression he never saw on Jaehwans face.    
  
Grief

Hongbin is sure if he would have blinked in exactly this moment he would have missed it or maybe thinking he was imagining things but he saw it clearly. Having witnessed a mourning expression on Jaehwans face caught him off guard and to avoid any stupid mistakes he quickly avoids to face the vampire.    
  
“I’m sorry I was in my thoughts, I didn’t feel your presence. Otherwise I would have announced it. I hope I didn't scare you?”    
  
Hongbin shakes his head signaling a “No.” He doesn’t try to speak, afraid his voice will even waver at a simple short word like this.    
  
“Actually Hongbin got quite good sensing our presence,” Hakyeon smiles and this time it is a little bit warmer and there is less sadness in it. It soothes Hongbin a little bit. “It is not that easy to sneak up on him anymore, Sweetheart.” Hakyeon intertwined their fingers, pulling his mate close enough, placing a soft kiss on his cheeks.    
  
Taekwoon gives both a soft smile. “Don’t worry Jaehwan,” and then he releases Hongbins fingers to move forward, pulling Jaehwan into a warm comforting hug. “I love you old friend, wish you a wonderful Christmas,” he whispers into the younger’s ear, so quiet he makes sure no one else except Jaehwan hears it. 

Due to the surprise that mirrors on Jaehwans face, Hongbin comes to the conclusion that it seems not to be a usual move from his boyfriend to hug the other. Somehow the scene warms his heart and he can’t help the smile that shows in his face.    
  
“Hey why does he get a hug and I don’t,” Hakyeon exclaims but it’s clear he is only acting scandalized about it. There is a proud expression in his face stirring the curiosity in Hongbin, who once again is reminded how less he knows about the relationship between those three.    
  


Taekwoon rolls his eyes but still moves over to quickly pull Hakyeon into a tight hug, which clearly ends sooner as the hug Jaehwan got and Hakyeon of course has to point it out. Nevertheless he seems very happy, Hongbin smiles watching those three but he is thinking.    
  
Isn’t it time for changes?

  
  


After the short encounter they part their ways, moving towards different entrances. However after a few steps walking Hongbin suddenly stops. Taekwoon looks at him with questioning eyes but Hongbin just stares straight ahead for a few seconds. Then he mumbles “Screw it,” and he turns around to run after the other two.    
  
Taekwoons eyes widen in surprise but his heart almost bursts with pride when he watches Hongbin attacking his friends out of nowhere with a hug. It’s a quick attack and it’s a short hug, however the faces of his friends are priceless and will be forever engraved in his brain.    
  
He welcomes Hongbin back with a sweet kiss. “Giving Christmas presents?” Taekwoon asks Hongbin while intertwining their fingers again. 

“Shut up,” Hongbin mumbles but squeezes Taekwoons hand. 

“Let’s get away from here so i can shower you with Christmas presents,” Taekwoon smiles slightly while Hongbin cringes next to him, but he can’t fight the blush that colours his cheeks. The old vampire chuckles and before Hongbin can say anything else, he picks him up in bridal style. In the blink of another second both are gone, leaving two vampires frozen to the spot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hakyeon, did I dream this?” Jaehwan whispers and he starts to shake. Hakyeon is quick to hold his lover into his arms, guiding them between a small assemblage of trees to make sure absolutely no one can pry on them. 

Hakyeon smiles like a little child who got a present and well it’s not that much different. “No Sweetheart, Hongbin finally accepted us, our friendship.”

  
“Oh… OH!” Jaehwan smiles broadly but his eyes gather tears in their corner. “I feel like crying Hakyeon, please let’s leave quickly.”

“Shh,” Hakyeon caresses Jaehwans cheek, “My lovely Darling, your brother will always watch about you and he is proud of you. He sent you an angel after all.” He pulls his love close, holding the shaking body tight. “Shed your tears of happiness, love, don’t hold them back. Don’t be ashamed of them.” 

“It feels like brother is forgiving me, finally.” Jaehwan whispers between sobs, holding onto Hakyeon like he is about to drown. 

  
“I’m very sure your brother always did, Darling.” Hakyeon hugs him tight and lets him cry on his shoulder.

  
  
  


What nobody ever told Hongbin is that he just looks like Jaehwans little brother who died in the same tragic accident as Jaehwan about hundred of years ago. Only that Jaehwan survived the second change, his brother didn’t.    
  
When Jaehwan saw Hongbin for the first time he knew his brother sent him an angel, a test to see if his older brother was worthy to be forgiven. While Hakyeon tried to tell him all the time his brother surely had forgiven him, Jaehwan only accepted it after Hongbin finally set him free from his guilt without knowing it.    
  


  
  
  
  
  


In the end they ended up cuddling and being all domestic and cozy after all. Hongbins couch was smaller than Taekwoons so he lay on top of his boyfriend, like most of their time cuddling. Candles were burning and the air in the room started smelling slightly after cinnamon, baked apple and clove. 

Hakyeon clearly had taste when it came to his candles. Despite his words a few hours ago Hongbin clearly lost his battle against sleep or so at least Taekwoon had thought as he coos about his sleeping boyfriend. 

“You look even more angelic when you sleep,” he whispers, caressing through Hongbins strands of hair.    
  
“I… n… hear… u,” came a very weak mumbling from the sleeping human.    
  
“What?” Taekwoon smiles, moving a bit and it earns him a grumpy growl from Hongbin. Who is annoyed by the sudden movement.    
  
“I can hear you,” he mumbles while trying to find a new good comfortable position with Taekwoon as his pillow.    
  
“And?” Taekwoon teases, a broad smile on his face.    
  
Hongbin grunts annoyed but he manages to mumble a weak “Love you,” and then a second later Taekwoon listens to the steady heartbeat and breath of a sleeping human again    
  
“I love you too,” he whispers and he knows Hongbin heared him because the heart skips a beat. 


End file.
